Promise of a Lifetime
by rainingWolf
Summary: Trevor continues his sleep, undisturbed even as Sypha's wetness sticks to his skin. He does not stir, does not move, only breathes in deep, and Alucard is content to bask in the glory of two humans he never thought he could grow to love./ based on the Netflix TV show.


Written from the following prompts: Armistice- Cruise ship- ot3 Castlevania

* * *

The water is endless. The sky is cloudless. The sun is brightness.

The ship plows on with the energy of something Alucard could only imagine he would have understood sooner if his father was still alive. But his father is gone, ashes, blown into the wind, the same wind that now blows his unlike hair across his face before he sweeps it aside.

Trevor mutters something next to him before shifting and falling deeper into slumber. Sypha is in the waters mere feet away, and Alucard is left to wonder about the nature of humans. Despite all the suffering, all the war, all the terrors his father had inflicted, the world had spun on; it had even flourished. Humans repopulated. They bonded. Grew. Tamed land. Built towers. Created a life that Alucard thinks his mother would have been proud to envision.

He wonders if his mother would approve now as Trevor's bangs flops over and Alucard brushes the hair aside without a second thought, fondness gracing his regal face. Sypha chooses this moment to step out of the water and Alucard has to blink because she is a vision of beauty, of joy, and of all things good in this world. He blames the blinking on the sun when Sypha furrows her eyebrows at him and she tilts the umbrella over the two men ever closer, shadowing the three of them in darkness even further.

But it is warm with the combined heat radiating off them in this small space beneath the deck umbrella and Alucard can only be grateful that they are the only ones on the deck pool right now as Sypha snuggles in between Trevor and him, settling beneath the crook of his shoulder as if she's always belonged.

Maybe she does.

Trevor continues his sleep, undisturbed even as Sypha's wetness sticks to his skin. He does not stir, does not move, only breathes in deep, and Alucard is content to bask in the glory of two humans he never thought he could grow to love.

"This is nice," Sypha says as she wraps her towel around her and Trevor who scratches his belly absently in his slumber. "We should do this more often."

"You like this?" Alucard questions.

"Of course. It's rare that we have time to ourselves." There is no need to mention that they are only on this ship right now because the ship's next destination is to an island known to be one of Carmilla's stronghold. Despite her perishing many years ago, her devotees still remained, thirsty to exact her vision on Earth.

"You have all the time in the world," Alucard states, confused. After all, Sypha and Trevor should have disintegrated into dust long ago in the 15th century and yet, here they are, as young and as strong as when he had first met them. He had once suspected it must be magic that has kept their blood running for so long but he had immediately dismissed the thought of Trevor having even a single ounce of magic humming in his body.

Sypha, he understands. Trevor? Trevor, he does not.

He still does not understand the Belmont after a millennia together. Sometimes, Alucard catches a glimpse of what Trevor is in a smile or in a simple gesture. But other times, Alucard does not know the man next to him just as he does not know his own father.

But right now, this moment, when Trevor blinks to life, sureness in every motion as his big warm hands come up to rub sleep from his eyes, Alucard thinks he knows this man. Something gives him away because Trevor mutters, "What," as he stretches, reaching for the sky but stopping when his palms hit the umbrella Sypha had pulled closer earlier.

"Nothing," Alucard replies because he has nothing to say. The sun is hitting perfectly upon them and he feels like he's suddenly been pushed to the spotlight, the way Sypha and Trevor are looking at him.

This time, he's the one who's prompted to say, "What?"

"You have that look on your face again," Sypha states, looking up at him with her blue, blue eyes.

"I have nothing on my face," Alucard responds, resisting the urge to touch and feel if there is truly something there.

Trevor snorts. "Bullshit."

Alucard starts at that, no longer sure of what is what anymore. "I am confused," he says, feeling the furrows on his brows as surely as he feels Sypha's skin sticking to him.

"You look sad," Sypha whispers. Trevor remains silent but his silence is enough to warrant his agreement.

Alucard is struck similarly silent in a moment of contemplation. Is he sad? He didn't think he should be on a day like this when the sun is shining, the water is waving, and he has two people he love sitting by his side.

"I… don't feel sad," Alucard ventures hesitantly even as Sypha slips her hand into his; Trevor is an unmovable rock on the other side.

"But you just thought of something sad, didn't you," Sypha says more than questions.

"I was just thinking…," he trails off before continuing, "about us. About how you two are still with me after all this time."

Trevor chuckles, his laughter breaking the scene just as the waves outside break and crash against each other. "You still think about that?"

"Of course. Statistically, two people cannot stay together forever, and we are three-"

Alucard is cut off by Trevor's hand reaching across the space to take hold of his chin; the contact is warm and steady , burning him from the inside out unlike the sun in the sky.

"We promised that we would stay together forever," Trevor says. "I meant it."

"But-"

"Alucard." He turns his attention downwards to Sypha, away from the burning to calming soothness. "We're not leaving. Not now, not ever. We are with you to the very end."

"But-"

"No buts. We meant what we said. Now come here." Then there is no need for words as Trevor pulls him over, Sypha rolling over along in one smooth motion; Alucard finds himself in between the two with Trevor beneath him, his broad chest taking all the weight as Sypha straddles on top, smile on her face.

The ship continues her way towards their destination and all else is lost to Alucard as he enjoys this moment of peace, this moment of armistice, among the blues.

* * *

\- This was written a while ago when I had a slump in writing. This story is set in the modern era and the trio are still alive, to Alucard's everlasting surprise.

\- Hope you enjoy and please, drop a review~ It will be much appreciated. Thank you! :)


End file.
